metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite Pirate
In one of the non permanant scans it says that theese things have a 75% success rate in simulations against Samus. So why do they pose so small of a threat? They look all big and bad but I have beaten them taking about 10 damage in the process. Any theories on this? Metroidhunter32 22:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :That was just Space Pirate conjecture. Little did they know that their "Elite Pirates" were actually just weak miniboss thingies in a Nintendo video game that were programed to be beaten by skilled players such as you and I. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 22:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) True that. I pwned this sucker. Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 00:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) If anyone knows the rooms these are in (or wants to look through the pages that link here for all of them), we can round out Category:Boss Rooms for MP. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Wrist Bayonnets Are wrist bayonnets the ones that absorb the beams that Samus shoots? It would make sense since the name implies that they are located at Elites' wrists, which is near the area the beams are absorbed into. The energy siphon mentioned in the article are possibly just a simplified name for the wrist bayonnets. Your thoughts people?(Latinlingo 07:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) A bayonet is an offensive knife extension from a weapon, so no. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The bayonet refers to their laser claws that extend when they do their slash attacks, most likely. Notably its early concept art had a literal bayonet/scythe where its wrist should have been, and that scan may have just been a leftover from that time. Dazuro 07:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Bioweapons? Are the Elite Pirates really bioweapons? My definition of bioweapon states that it has to be used against its will or just not asked (doesn't apply to non sentients). I wrote this using support from statements made in Other M and from common knowledge (I will explain this later). The Omega Pirate doesen't seem to go out of its way to take revenge on its captors, who experimented on it. Sure, it kills them in the battle, but only when trying to kill Samus and this could be attributed to brain deterioration due to the phazon implemented. The scans for the Berserker Knight also back this up. Are the elites really bioweapons if they agreed to be enhanced through phazon? Here's that bit i said I would explain: Would something that agreed to be used as a weapon be a bioweapon, or just a soldier? After all, soldiers are weapons in a way. They just consent to it. Then again, what about forced warfare. Are the soldiers bioweapons then, if they want no part in it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:57, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Consider that they are bio''weapons''. That implies an object that is used or controlled, as opposed to being able to fight of its own initiative. In other words, a bioweapon must be non-sentient. The Elite Pirates are obviously capable of fighting of their own initiative, and are (or were?) sentient. However, I do not believe it is possible to determine whether the Elite Pirates volunteered for the program or were coerced: if Phazon madness prevented them from recognizing the pirate troopers as allies, it would also prevent them from specifically recognizing them as captors. In fact, even if it recognized the Pirates as allies, it may still have killed them simply because in Pirate ethics "lesser" individuals are seen as expendable. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Own article for Elite Pirate (Bermuda System)? I don't know if this is the right place to ask this, but should the Elite Pirates in the Bermuda System have their own article? They differ from the ones in this article, but are not very notable either (basically just "regular Pirates but stronger"), so I am not sure. - 14:12, August 26, 2018 (UTC)